They Call it Jealousy
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: Percy was never the protective type. Annabeth was always the kind of person who would teach someone a lesson for looking at her friends wrong. The couple finds out that they each have a jealous streak that causes them to do some rash things. Percy can teach a guy not to look at his girlfriend and Annabeth can show a girl why she has Percy, not her. Two-shot. For Pecabeth-Is-Endless
1. Percy

**It's been a long time since I've done a new story for Percy Jackson since my Avatar fic is taking all my time so I decided to write this. Thanks to Percabeth-Is-Endless for accidently inspiring the idea during one of our random conversations. So this is a two shot. The first one is about Percy and what extremes he will go through to keep other guys from Annabeth. Who knew our sweet and innocent Percy could get jealous!**

Percy and Annabeth had a good relationship, by most standards. They got along…reasonably well. They weren't too much alike so they balanced each other out. They had their ways of resolving a problem, though many of their attempts involved violence (sparring resolved any problem). At first glance, anyone would say they had a picture perfect relationship. But there was always something no one took into account: Jealousy.

Percy never considered himself jealous by any means. He was normally a pretty laid back kind of guy who had a weird sense of humor and could easily make friends. No, jealousy was never a flaw he had to deal with. Growing up with just the necessities really taught him to value what he had. Smelly Gabe never bought him anything but Percy was never jealous of any of the kids at school. He didn't have the nicest clothes, the best looks or the best family but he never complained or felt envious. He was happy.

But Percy was learning very fast that Annabeth Chase was really changing him. He had never felt the green monster that people called jealousy until their date:

Percy opened the car door for Annabeth when they arrived at their restaurant. Paul let Percy borrow his car for the night. (Percy was really worried he wouldn't after what happened with the Pegasus) Percy thought the only reason his parents gave him money and the car was because they too were in love with Annabeth. Sally was mainly the one who loved Annabeth. Paul would just go along with it because it would make Sally happy.

"I hope you're in the mood for pizza," Percy said as she got out of the car. She laughed and rolled her eyes. It was their tradition to get pizza on Saturday nights now. Camp was coming up in a few weeks but school was out early and Percy and Annabeth decided to take advantage of the time before privacy became nonexistent. Normally, they would stay at Percy's apartment and order pizza (or just eat the frozen kind) but Sally was starting to get really nosy. Annabeth swore she had to secretly be a daughter of Aphrodite to be so interested in the two.

"We're in the mood for pizza every Saturday night, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled at him hoping he'd understand she was joking. He shrugged and offered her his hand. She accepted and they made their way to the pizza diner. Annabeth was in blue jeans and a t-shirt and her hair was pulled up in its usual ponytail. She didn't think they were going anywhere tonight but Percy ended up bring them here. Thankfully, it was a place where you could get away with wearing casual clothes.

They seated themselves at a small table as far away from other people as possible. Annabeth hated sitting next to noisy people, which was something Percy learned fast. When Annabeth got annoyed with people next to her, things didn't turn out well for anyone in the restaurant.

Their other reason for sitting as far away from people as possible was the group of high school guys in one of the booths. Percy and Annabeth never fit in well in school. People could tell after a while something was different about them. But when they were out in public and people didn't know who they were, they were treated much differently. Well, Percy noticed that girls treated him differently. They would giggle and point at him. It was like having a cabin of Aphrodite girls following him around. And Annabeth did take notice of that.

The waitress came and took their order and Percy and Annabeth were left alone to talk. When they had their dates and Percy's house, they didn't do much talking but since it would be considered rude to make out in the middle of a restaurant, they decided to just talk. All he needed was a reason to get kicked out of somewhere else. So he settled on a topic Annabeth could never refuse. "How's Olympus coming?"

Percy normally didn't ask about her construction on Olympus knowing it would only lead to a conversation he could not follow. But sometimes, he could help but ask so he could see Annabeth's eyes light up and smile brightly. She was always beautiful but she seemed to glow when she talked about architecture. Annabeth replied with a simple and uncharacteristic, "Good." Annabeth was a little more preoccupied with giving some guys a death glare. The group of high school guys were all laughing and all giving Annabeth looks between laughs. She had half a mind to go teach them not to so much as look at her. But she was sure that would only get her kicked out of the restaurant. It wouldn't be the first time she got in trouble but she didn't feel like taking the heat for what some nasty guys deserved.

"Annabeth," Percy leaned towards her, "are you there?" She blinked and focused her attention back to Percy. His green eyes were trained on her and his eyebrows scrunched up. She couldn't help but smile at his thinking face. Percy was a really handsome person but Annabeth loved his thinking face. She had even told him it was cute once before.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth stuttered. She heard the distant laughter of the guys and her eyes narrowed. She was wondering if Percy was purposely ignoring them or just oblivious. "Just thinking," she settled for the safe answer. Upsetting Percy probably wasn't the best course of action.

Percy leaned back in his chair and nodded. He wasn't completely satisfied with her answer. He heard the guys laughing, but now was the first time he glanced over to look at them. They were all eyeing Annabeth. Percy felt his blood boil, "Is there a reason why those guys are staring you down?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. She knew Percy lived in a whole other world sometimes but she didn't think he was that dense. "They're checking me out and talking about me," she deadpanned. She knew Percy would never understand if she beat around the bush. He wasn't the kind of person who understood hints.

"But you're with me," His eyebrows scrunched together again. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy really thought too well of people. That or he just didn't understand that most people don't care. She tried to suppress a grin. If he thought it was strange for guys to check out girls when she had a date did that mean it worked the other way around and he didn't look at other girls?

She nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "Do you think that matters to them?" the waitress brought them their pizza while Percy was processing everything she said. He was a faraway look I his eyes still after the waitress left.

"People do that?" He whispered frantically. Percy knew some guys were no good, just like some girls were trouble. (He learned that at school when girls would come up to him…not a good experience.)

"You are sure your head really isn't full of kelp?" Annabeth asked after eating a bite of pizza. She tried to keep herself from laughing. Percy was such a kid sometimes that it was laughable. She grinned as he absentmindedly ate some of his pizza. He was deep in thought about something. "Don't try to think so much. You might get lost in all that kelp up there," she warned him seriously.

"Gee, thanks Wise Girl, I'll remember that," he frowned. She laughed at him and laced her fingers in his and rested their hands on the table. "But I'm sure you'll find a way to make me forget," He smiled.

"I'm glad you're finally learning something," She laughed again. It didn't take them long to finish dinner and pay for it. The guys were still in the booth. And the worst part was: they were right by the door. They would have to walk right by them to get out.

Percy stood up and waited for Annabeth. He tried his best to ignore the guys all night after he found out they were checking out Annabeth, his girlfriend. But no matter what, he could always hear their laughter. It annoyed him all night and he could tell it bothered Annabeth too. Now, he was going to have to hold back his temper and Annabeth. Gods only know what she would do to teach these guys a lesson.

Annabeth hooked her arm through Percy's as they walked out. She made sure to be on the side that wasn't next to the booth. Percy had much better restraint than her and she didn't want to give them a close up look and encourage them. She had this problem before.

Percy could feel his pulse thumping. He was getting really upset over these guys. And he felt something stirring inside him. That couldn't be jealousy was it? Yes, Percy was jealous he wasn't the only one who had eyes on Annabeth. He felt like he had to share her with every other guy in the room. And despite how much he never wanted to say something like this: Annabeth was _his_. But he wouldn't say that aloud and make her mad.

Annabeth sighed in relief as they walked past the guys without incident. They got really quiet when they walked by. Annabeth was really hoping that Percy intimidated them or something. Oh, how wrong she was, "Hey, you wanna come home with me instead?" As soon as Percy heard him speak, he stopped dead in his tracks. Percy could hear the suggestive tone in the guy's voice and he was disgusted.

Percy turned on his heel and walked back towards the booth. He knew which guy said it. It was the one who looked at Annabeth the most. The one that leaned over to get a better look at her when they walked by. Percy stood over him for a minute to stare him down. The guy was petrified staring at Percy. Out of nowhere, Percy punched him in the face, "You don't talk to any girl like that, much less mine."

Percy looked at the hostess who was standing with a menu a few feet away, "I didn't see anything." Percy nodded at the girl and as he walked past her, he could hear her chuckle at the guy's misfortune. Even she thought the guy deserved it.

Percy walked back to Annabeth, took her by the elbow and steered her out the restaurant. They didn't speak until they got to Paul's car. Percy turned the key and leaned his head against the seat. At camp, they learned not to harm mortals but he was sure this one time had to be an exception. "Thank you," She whispered.

Annabeth was staring straight out the window with an expressionless face. Percy knew that to be her thinking face. "He deserved it," Percy shrugged with a sigh. Most of his anger went away when he punched the guy in the face but he was still pretty ticked. "I mean, he had no respect at all for you. Who the hell just says stuff like that?"

Annabeth smiled. Percy was a great guy. And she had no idea what she did to get him. She was sure any girl, even Aphrodite herself, would swoon over him. She leaned over, took his face in her hands and crashed her lips into his. She definitely liked this side of Percy.

**I don't think I've ever written something that fast! Anyway, reviews are more than welcome. I don't have a problem with hearing opinions and stuff. If y'all want to, I have a facebook page under my pen name (guitar-goddess16) and I have sneak peeks of other stories, recommendations for other stories and stuff like that. So review and stuff! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Annabeth

**Thank y'all for reviewing! It means a lot! Now, it's Annabeth's turn to do something out of jealousy. This one will probably be a little more interesting as it earns the T rating I placed on the story. Most people will probably scream about it being OOC but Annabeth has a temper and Drew is involved. Enough said. I decided to go ahead and finish it now that way I can continue working on my other projects. I am going to finish A Wiser Plan (For real this time) so y'all keep an eye out for that. On with the story!**

Annabeth knew she was flawed. It was a fact of life for people to have imperfections. But that didn't mean Annabeth liked to acknowledge the fact. Quite frankly, she hated that she wasn't perfect. She had long ago figured out that her fatal flaw was pride. And admitting mistakes went against her nature. So Annabeth tried to make as little of mistakes as possible.

There was just one problem: Percy Jackson. Being around him insured something wrong was going to happen. Her boyfriend was a walking disaster. It's not like he tried to get in trouble, trouble just found him…pretty often. And more often than not, Annabeth was right there with him.

There was another problem. She had another flaw, and they call it jealousy. And Percy was the only reason the flaw was so prominent in her personality. She had always been protective of her friends but Percy pulled out another side in her.

The only people who really caused complications were the Aphrodite kids. It was odd considering their mother was in love with Annabeth and Percy as a couple. But the Aphrodite girls were like Percy's own personal fan club. There would always been some random camper watching Percy as he practiced, ate or swam. Annabeth even caught a few Aphrodite campers watching them as they kissed. It was really strange. Annabeth knew something had to be done sooner than later.

She didn't know that sooner meant in the next few minutes. There in front of her was Percy. She had been searching for him for thirty minutes. They were supposed to have a date tonight. Well they considered hanging out in his cabin a date. Even if it wasn't any extravagant it was still a date and he was still late!

Percy's face was flushed and he was starting to break out in a sweat. He was rocking on the balls of his feet nervously and kept running his hand through his hair. Annabeth knew that to be a sign that Percy was nervous.

But something took her attention away from Percy: and her name was Drew. Annabeth could feel her face heat up already. Drew was standing too close to Percy who kept trying to back up. Unfortunately for him, he was backing himself into a wall, literally. Drew was wearing entirely too much make up and she was wearing the smallest amount of clothes possible: A tank top that covered almost nothing and really short shorts. Annabeth could feel her skin start to crawl, and it definitely wasn't in a good way. She was going to teach Drew a really good lesson in messing with someone's boyfriend.

But before she did that, she snuck up to around the corner of the Aphrodite cabin to listen in on what Drew was saying. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had to hear what Drew was saying to make Percy so nervous. "Then after that I guess we could head to the shower…" Annabeth blinked. Did she really just hear that?

Percy gulped. Drew had been telling him in great detail how their night was going to go. Percy had been frozen in place by her charmspeak. He was too strong willed to give into her seduction but he had been rooted in place. But he didn't know how this was helping her any. The stuff she wanted to do with him made him want to gag not jump into bed with her. He had to be honest, he and Annabeth never went that far, but he was sure if they did, it most certainly not be anything like Drew described.

"Hey, Drew," The most heavenly voice reached Percy's ears. Annabeth walked around the corner with a deadly expression on her face. Percy stared at Annabeth desperately. He needed to get out of this bind. He had been stuck with Drew for thirty minutes while she tried to find a way to make him bend to his will through charmspeak.

"Annabeth," Drew said a little too nicely. She stepped closer to Percy and gave one of his belt loops a tug and brought him closer. Percy winced as he got closer to the daughter of Aphrodite. He could smell her perfume and see each tiny mistake in her makeup. "You should leave. Things were about to get…"

"Shut up, Drew," Annabeth hissed an interruption, stepping closer to the pair. Most campers at Camp Half-Blood didn't fight with Aphrodite kids. They were never a challenge and most people thought it was unfair because they couldn't hold their own against a new camper. But right now, Annabeth was out for blood. "We both know he can't stand you."

Annabeth's teeth were clenched tightly and her fist balled up. When Annabeth heard what Drew was talking about, her blood pressure went through the roof and her stomach lurched. She had felt this feeling before but never so strongly. She was jealous that Drew was talking to Percy like that and not her. Percy was her boyfriend!

"I don't know," Drew giggled and flipped her hair. Some of her hair hit Percy's face and he held back a gag. He had been suppressing the urge to vomit for a while now but it was only getting worse with Drew in such close proximity. "He was getting pretty excited."

"You're a lying slut," Annabeth growled. She went to pull her knife but then curse. She let it in Percy's cabin while cleaning up his room. (She had to do something to pass the time and there's nothing more uncomfortable than cleaning with knives on you.)

*"And you're a jealous virgin," Drew spat. Even Percy flinched. This girl from the Aphrodite cabin just had the nerve to insult _Annabeth Chase_. That was something even he couldn't do in their worst fights.

A small group was forming around the three demigods. The person in the front was none other than the child of Ares, Clarisse. She never missed a fight. And she was definitely not going to miss Annabeth kick Drew into next week for messing with Percy. "Don't take that, Princess!" Clarisse encouraged Annabeth.

Annabeth grinned. She was about to really enjoy this. She walked straight up to Drew and punched her in the nose. Most girls would slap, but that wasn't Annabeth's style. She was a fist fighter. She wasn't going to hold anything back. It was all or nothing.

Drew stumbled back after being punched in the nose so hard. She could smell blood. She barred her perfect teeth and charged at Annabeth. She tackled the daughter of Athena and sent them both into the dirt.

Percy stood completely shocked as did most of the group. No one expected for Drew to come back after that punch. Even Clarisse was a little surprised. Drew was struggling to stay on top of Annabeth and had a tight grip on Annabeth's blonde hair. Percy was no longer under Drew's charmspeak and found he could move again. Now he had to do something about this fight. Annabeth may have been winning but he did not need someone else getting hurt, like an innocent bystander.

He jogged over to where they were rolling on the ground. Annabeth was on top and landed a good punch to Drew's jaw. Percy winced as he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up. She was kicking her legs trying to get out of his grasp but he held on tight and dragged her the short distance to his cabin. She was shouting out curses in Greek and English and trashing her limbs around. "Call me a jealous virgin again and I'll show you…" she coughed from all the yelling and beginning spouting out more random curses. One of them was 'harlot' and Percy laughed.

"I don't think she even knows what that means," Percy laughed as he pushed his cabin door open with his foot and pulled her inside. He closed the door and sat her on the bed. She was calming down now and trying to get her breathing to become even. Percy was doing a quick examination over her looking for cuts or wounds.

Annabeth had cuts from Drew's nails all over her and Percy went to his bathroom for some nectar and a rag. He walked back to where Annabeth was sitting on his bed and kneeled down in front of her. He wet the rag with some nectar and dabbed at her nail marks on her face until the vanished.

Percy paused as he moved down to her neck. The scratches went down under her shirt which was ripped in several places. Drew must've had some sharp nails to do all this. "Um," Percy paused at motioned at her collarbone. He meant for her to pull the neck of her t-shirt down so he could reach the scratch but she pulled her shirt off instead. Percy was suddenly grateful for the invention of the bra. He couldn't image who even more awkward this would be without it.

He gulped and continued to clean her wounds with the nectar until they vanished. Annabeth sat expressionless in front of him. She didn't even blush when she realized she was now shirtless in front of Percy. She was too busy for being ashamed of herself. She never acted like that. She normally could control her temper. But she knew it wasn't her temper that got the best of her. It was jealousy.

Annabeth sighed as Percy finished healing the last few cuts, "I'm sorry, Percy." She looked down and refused to meet his gaze. He glanced up to search for her eyes.

"You don't need to be," He put the rag and nectar on the floor and took Annabeth's hands in his. She was still warm from being so angry and fighting but she was unnaturally still. "It was my fault. I should have tried harder to resist her charmspeak."

She met his deep green eyes and sat in silence for a moment. He was being sincere, not just trying to make her feel better. She shook her head with a smile, "We're both idiots." He shrugged and decided it was best not to say anything while she was still moody. "So how much detail did she go into?"

"I get ear raped or something," Percy shuddered and lost his grin. Drew went into some terrible detail and Percy was sure he was going to have nightmares for weeks. "Don't ever talk dirty to me," He laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "You are the only guy in the world who is completely grossed out by seduction." She laughed and tackled him into a hug. He barely balanced himself on his knees to keep them from hitting the ground. He was surprised by her sudden move. He was painful aware of her warm, tan skin on him and her breath tickling his neck. He smiled and hugged her too, rubbing gentle circles on her nearly bare back. Annabeth smiled and kissed his neck. He was definitely as close to perfect as possible.

Maybe jealousy wasn't always such a bad thing.

***I've been dying to put that in a story after watching Easy A a while back. It's just too dang funny. And then the perfect opportunity presented itself! I couldn't resist.**

**Anyway, yeah this was just something I was talking about with Percabeth-Is-Endless and I found it to really be something Annabeth would do. I mean, she doesn't take crap. Review it up! I love reviews and I'm not afraid to beg for them! So PLEASE! Anyway, go like my Facebook page (guitar-goddess16) for updates on my stories, sneak peeks, and recommendations for other people's stories. Its worth it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
